


Love or Hate?

by Luthienberen



Series: grimm_challenge 35 - What happened? [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot for <i>Challenge 35 – What Happened?</i> over at grimm_challenge on livejournal, based on a picture of Adalind and Renard, just after Adalind is out of the shower and Renard is whispering in her ear.</p>
<p>This is Adalind's thoughts during that encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love or Hate?

She hated this. She hated when the Prince would torment her, head titled so close to her, his breath a living entity on her cheek. This close, his heat sunk into her so she shivered, clasping her towel to her as if it would grant protection.

His words as always were perfect, voice full of command but hard as ice and cold as snow. Adalind trembled, knowing he was playing with her, but still she hoped that Renard would kiss her, confess he cared for her.

Loved her perhaps instead of seeing her as a commodity. He threatened and instructed and Adalind wanted to demand a kiss, a reward for her faithful service. As ever she did not, obeying without qualm.

Then he was gone, her Prince – except he _wasn’t_ hers and possibly may never be – vanished to fight his war for Kingship. Adalind stared in the mirror, condensation trickling down its shiny surface and saw her face, full of pain and love.

Love was a curse for she tasted its bitter wine frequently and like a sadist returned to drink deep whenever visited by the Prince. Shaking her head, Adalind calmly dried the last drops of water from her skin, imagining that each swipe of the towel would mop away Renard. Alas it never worked and all Adalind achieved was successfully composing herself so she could do her next task.

Perhaps when she had finished she would return to her home and not love Renard anymore. Glancing in the mirror Adalind Woged, the ghost in the mirror showing the true matter of things as ever: no, loyal she would be and await with aching love for her Prince to come again; Adalind had not yet had enough for her hate to be stronger than her love.


End file.
